Imperfect Cell returns
by Legion 716
Summary: After Cell's destruction, peace was finally restored, but when a small cell sack survives and recreated Cell's imperfect form, and with the androids now among the earth, he is left with no purpose. Now, he has one goal. Do whatever he wants
1. Resurrection

Many hours after the eternal dragon was called to bring everyone back who died by the monstrous Cell, in the vast wastelands where it had mark his defeat, the place was a total wreck. The plains that were once here, covering the land that once dominated this part of the region, it was now the site of a cataclysmic desert. The large canyon that was created by Gohan and Cell's Kamehameha struggle, where it ended with the creature that has terrorised Earth for so long, had finally been diminished...or so it seems.

The day was a perfect day, the sun hanged over the land, the sky clear as day and the birds chirped and singed after the evil has finally been cleansed from the face of the planet. Though, as peaceful as it was, the wasteland was not. Not a single creature has been sighted since Cell's defeat. The dirt covered most of the landscape, with not a single bit of green grass touched it. The mountains pillars were no more, collapsing on the ground, weakened by the powerful blue explosion.

As life slowly returned to normal, cities have started rebuilding as every populace gathers their thoughts from the recent events and start fixing their buildings and reconstructing the flowing economy. Unfortunately, in that very same vast wasteland where Cell had been destroyed, the spot in that canyon where he had 'supposedly been disintegrated, a tiny little pale, fleshy sack laid, smaller than the cell sack Perfect Cell used have. It started pulsing, slowly enlarging, frightening heart pounding sounds grew as the sack sprouted open and released a light green liquid that surrounded it and engulfed it.

The sack was no longer visible as the liquid grew and expanded, slowly forming a vague figure. It kept growing, pulsing with strange organic noises, until it finally stopped at a good length. Not formed yet, to wing like limbs appeared out of its back. It then sprouted out arms and legs in an instant. Finally, it formed a very lengthy tail with a sharp point on the end, more shaper than a needle. The reformed being was on its arms and knees, like it was out of strength and it could barely hold itself up.

Lastly, the head started forming, creating a large, two pointed crown like head that shoots off in two different directions. It created an orifice like mouth that slowly started to turn orange. The back of its head also grew a fleshy sack, where the cell sack now resides once more. The entire body then started breathing as the forming slowly stopped and developed the final features; black metal spots appeared in the chest and forehead, another orange orifice part in the crotch area, blue veins were spotted around its limbs.

Finally, the wings were formed, the tail was finished, small black shapes were dotted almost around its entire body and the head was finally complete. The being was none other than the dreaded Cell. He survived the blast but he obviously didn't return to his perfect form, unlike when he exploded and destroyed King Kai's home planet, killing him, Goku, Bubbles and Gregory and sending them to Other world. Cell had been reverted back to his imperfect form, the weakest but most terrifying of all his forms.

His imperfect form was what made him a monster in the first place, absorbing people until their clothes is what remained of them. This form is what made him evil among Earth and the media were set out to make him the most evilest creature to ever walk upon the planet. When the populace found out that Perfect Cell made one sentence that everyone recognised "The big monster of Nicky town", chaos went among the planet. Now that everyone thinks he's dead, there was no more reason to worry now.

Imperfect Cell breathed heavily, sounding like he almost drowned in the ocean. His slit pupils were extremely thin, absolutely unsure of what just happened. He puked out white liquid to rid of a taste from within, finishing up his regeneration. He looked up, noticing he was in the canyon the explosion had summoned up. Cell stood up on the dirt, for now was the time to regather thoughts of where he was and what he has become now.

"The...the boy...Vegeta...what have they done to me?" his evil, deep slithery voice spoke, "If I could still regenerate, how come I have reverted back to my obsolete and disgusting form? I thought the cells retained a portion of my perfect form so I could regenerate back into it if I'm ever destroyed...there are so many questions!" he made a deep feral growl. He never wanted to go back to this form but now HIS own nightmare has come true. He hated it, but now, a very positive answer came to him.

"Wait a minute! The cell sack that held my perfect form data was disintegrated in the blast, but my other sack...the one I'm using now...it cannot be destroyed unless I am destroyed in this form. That means...the androids, my babies, they're gone, now I'm back to stupid thing!" he was beyond angry about this, looking down onto the ground and trembled as if he was about to blow. He was raising his power level but suddenly dropped it as he remembered the kid that beaten him.

"Darn it all, if I raise my power too much, they'll easily detect me, but if I keep it down, they'll still think I'm dead. I have the element of surprise but even if I did try to fight them, it would be a useless gesture! I won't even be able to touch any of them...well except Krillin or Yamaha or Tien, BUT STILL! (sigh) at least I can restore my power without having to absorb anyone to get some, that's pointless now...I could still do it for snacks though. In any case, I better get out of here and find a safe place to hide. I'm going to get nowhere if I stand in the middle of...nowhere...great, my sentences are even imperfect!" he was displeased about his last sentence.

Instead of flying, so his power wouldn't increase, he decided to jump out of the canyon, landing just out the edge of it and sprinted as fast as the imperfect being could and head towards a forest that was miles away...but nothing was too long for the dreaded Imperfect Cell.

**I always make pilot chapters short, that's just how I handle things. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the Cell's new journey, review and hopefully, have a nice day :)**


	2. The monster's journey

The night cascaded all over the plains with the rain pouring down like a waterfall, the cold swept through the large plains like a gale force wind accompanied by ice. In a rocky formation that housed a cave near a hillside, Cell stood by its large entrance. He was taking shelter from the water, not being a fan of the freezing temperature. Arms crossed, he raced through his thought from the very beginning of the Cell Games to his destruction at the hands of a child. It enraged him that someone that small can be so powerful.

"Hmm...without the androids, I'll never be perfect again!" the insect android snarled, "What am I to do now...my entire purpose was to absorb them and destroy this miserable world. I was perfect, but I let my idiotic judgement to get the better hand of me. I should have never hosted those games, I SHOULD'VE JUST DESTROYED THIS PLANET! RARGH!" He punched the rocky wall that was on his left, expressing how much fury dwelled within him.

"The longer I linger here, the more time I'm letting Gohan and his miserable friends gain power, I need to find a way to destroy them quickly!" he pulled his right fist out of the rocks, having to catch dust and dust on his knuckles. He looked back out to the rain.

"I know what I need to do...I'll search and hunt down for the nearest city, there, I'll make a grand gesture to attract those fools with. They'll come and runnin when they find out that city has been attacked by the 'monster Cell', ha ha ha ha" Cell has made his plan, laughing devilishly with high hopes that he'll destroy the z fighters without mercy.

"It's just a matter of which one comes first, hopefully one of those weaker whelplings will be the first to fall victim...maybe Yamcha or Tien, or even Krillin. I'm not sure about Piccolo though, he's become even stronger since the last time I faced him in this form. I will most certainly not take on Vegeta or Gohan, they're too powerful in my present state" Cell's slit pupils observed around the vast open wetness of the plains, shifting to the left then to the right.

"All right then, enough of these hiding shenanigans, it's time to hunt down a city for me to annihilate" with such frightening speed, he dashed out of the cave, sprinting across the weather and grass.

He sprinted faster than the most fastest firing bullets on the planet, and he didn't need to fly to achieve this speed. He leaped over the various rocks to get a better view of the area around him, but all there could be seen was grass for miles, with trees in several spots that his evil eyes could see. He was like a predator hunting for his next meal, but that was his exact plan, just that it also involves explosions as well.

As minutes passed by, Cell began to get impatient of finding a city, "Hrrrrggg...WHERE ARE THESE BLASTED BUILDINGS! IT'S GETTING VERY BORING JUST RUNNING LIKE THIS ALL NIGHT!" Cell shouted at the top of his sinister voice.

As he leapt from a rock and landed on a simple road with simple white lines in the middle, the bio android checked his surroundings. A low snarl escaped his orifice mouth, he could sense something somewhat large heading towards him. It's power level was pathetic, so the monster could only assume it was a simple earthling or two. He was looking dead ahead down the road, but behind him was an approaching hover convertible with a cover on top to protect the single driver from the rain.

The human driving the vehicle was a mainstream civilian, wearing a hooded jacket and jeans with a cap on top. A smile covered his face as he driven along the road, little did he know, the supposedly killed Cell was about to come into his front lights.

"Hey, what the hell is that?" he leaned forward to get a better look at what was going to be in front of him. When the lights captured the image of Cell's entire behind, his eyes widened at the sight of the monster and put his foot on the breaks.

"STOP, STOP, STOP!" he begged his vehicle to stop.

The engine sounds dimmed down as the dark red hover car stopped just mere metres away from Cell. He twitched his pupils to the left, the human capturing his attention.

"BUT...BUT MR SATAN KILLED THAT THING...DIDN'T HE?" the driver was horrified as he has stared at the imperfect form of Cell. The driver was clearly not a victim of Cell's murderous absorbing capabilities. The media convinced him that Hercule defeated Cell, the very same person who took all the glory for the perfect monster's destruction.

Cell slowly twisted his torso around to look at the earthling inside the car. Fear overcame the driver.

"AGHH! IT'S HIM, HE'S STILL ALIVE!" he screamed.

"Ah, finally, a little of bit of company would be nice for a change" Cell smiled deviously at the terrified simpleton. He walked on over to the car, he wanted to have a little chat with the driver before he headed off. Desperate, the driver repeatedly pressed a button that turns of the car on.

"C'mon, C'mon, C'MON!" the driver kept going, but the inevitability was happening. Cell's right fist punched through the front windshield, completely shattering it. He grabbed the driver by his neck, chocking him, and throwing the helpless human out.

He slid across the hard road, ruining his face as it lost the flesh on the front. When he stopped, Cell came back towards the defenceless driver. He flipped his body over, with his back against the black cement, yelling as Cell came closer and closer, until he stomped his left foot onto the human's chest, stopping him from going anywhere.

"IT'S YOU, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! MR SATAN KILLED YOU!" Cell grinned at the pathetic weak minded being, enjoying the agony he's giving him.

"I don't care what others have told you, afro boy couldn't even hurt a fly, let alone me" Cell's voice overshadowed the innocence of this civilian, "I'm going to make this quick, you give me what I want and I might let you live, deal?" the android narrowed down his eyes. With no argument, the driver nodded without hesitation, willing to give Cell whatever he wanted.

"All right then, tell me this simple question, where is the nearest city from here?".

"UH...UM...WEST CITY, IT'S 50 MILES NORTH FROM HERE. OK, A DEAL'S A DEAL, NOW LET ME GO!" he gave out the location of the nearest populace centre. Cell smirked, pleased that he isn't that far. Now for the human's fate, he picked the driver up by his neck again, using just his left hand.

"I didn't say I let you go right off the bat, I said I might...after careful consideration, I'm redirecting that decision" Cell's pupils went even thinner, so thin that small lines appeared against them.

"Wait, please, NO-" the driver was thrown at his own car with enormous force, his back snapped as his spine went against the metal. The bone chilling and cracking noise could be easily heard from where Cell stood. The human instantly died from impact, his body landed back onto the road, leaving the hood of the hard a huge dent.

"Well, earthlings are still as pathetic as ever. Now, onwards to the city!" Cell was once again began his dash across the vast land, leaving the human body to rot.

**Truth to be told, Imperfect Cell was (and still is) my most fav character in DBZ, I never really cared for his other forms besides this one, his imperfect form gave me nightmares when I was just a kid and now, he's just a real badass monster with some of the most coolest dialogue in the whole series, I just wished they made him more powerful than he was in the show. It's just my opinion anyway, review and comment about your own ones if you'd like to then.**


	3. Absorption

Cell stood on a cliff, miles away from West City, but his target was in sight. Kneeling on his right leg with his left arm resting on the other leg, he observed very carefully, watching for anything unusual between the streets, looking above it to see any fighters flying through the air, but the coast was as clear as the sky. Too bad the clouds covered it then.

The rain was still pouring down torrentially like it had no end, even Cell was starting to get drenched with this much water bearing down on him. Rain or no rain though, it wasn't going to stop him from getting his revenge for what the z fighters had done to him, ridding of his perfect form and returning to this insectoid form. Before he did anything, he explained himself the situation he'll be dealing with around the city.

"Hmm, a decent sized population, no pathetic military to bother me. I'm sick of these fools armies that try to destroy me, they think it will always save them, always protect them. Ha! I love how they lie" he chuckled devilishly. His pupils continued to scan the surroundings, trying to find anything out of the ordinary.

"Weaklings, docile fools, really fat humans...I feel a sense of déjà vu coming onto me then...huuu...this place looks ripe f-WAIT!" his pupils thinned tightly in surprise, spotting the Capsule Corp building.

"That title, that structure...I remember killing Trunks in the other time, and I remember seeing that building, all broken down from the android's attack. Oh how I have struck upon the best place for my attack" he smiled and licked around his mouth, hungry for a feast. He stood up with his arms returning back to his side.

"Well then, let's get started" he was about to jump off the cliff until a speeding bullet hit the back of his head. Not a single scratch was made. Behind Cell in some bushes was a decently strong, muscled human wielding a hunting rifle. As expected from a rifle wielding human, he was wearing a hunter's uniform, a red and brown square camouflage top and bottoms with large boots. His jaw dropped as he stared at the bullet that simply dropped on the ground after attempting to go through Cell's skin.

The bio android jerked his head around and smirked, "You know, I would have never turned around if you didn't fire that useless thing" his deadly gaze has struck fear into the hunter, a gasp of horror escaped his mouth, knowing he was in dead trouble.

"Wait, I thought you were an animal! I didn't know you were a creature that could talk!" this being obviously was unaware what Cell was. A feral laugh escaped the android.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Do you even know who I am you fool?" Cell turned his entire body around, his full attention was at the hunter.

"No I do-hold on a minute...that voice, those eyes...OH GOD!" his eyes widened in unbelievable terror, realising who Cell was, turning around and running out of the bushes.

Trying to escape with his dear life, he looked in front of him only to find out that Cell stood before him.

"AGH! HOW DID YOU...BUT NO ONE CAN BE THAT FAST!" he took a couple of steps back. Cell smiled before the weaker figure.

"Everyone of you always seem to try and get away from me, but your efforts are futile, you cannot escape my grasp!" Cell kneed the hunter into the air and elbowed him into his spine, sending the pathetic fool into the ground with ease. He dropped his gun in pain, feeling that his internal organs are ruined and his spine starting to break.

"AGHHHH! YOU MONTSER! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" the camouflage wearing human cried, the pain was unbearable to him. Cell thrown his tail over his right shoulder and aimed the most deadliest part of it at the hunter's back. He calmly spoke his last words to the Human before doing the inevitable.

"Yeah well I'm alive, I guess I'm going to cop this from everyone I meet...just gives me more reason to devour you all" and with that, his stinger impaled the hunter and slowly, the absorption process began. The sounds of bio extract going up inside Cell's tail was grossly horrifying.

The Human slowly felt it, a slow death, a terrifying torture and the thought of all his being enter Cell's body. He started screaming at the top of his lungs, he couldn't do anything but slowly lose his life to the monster. He was as helpless as a weak and defenceless animal. He struggled to reach for Cell's tail, but his body started to age, his skin had total wrinkles around his face, his arms, everywhere. His eyes soon left their sockets and the shouting of death began to weaken. In a matter of minutes. there was nothing left of him, except his uniform. His clothes were all that remained of him. Cell's stinger swiftly left the hole it made in the top.

"Mmm, I love a good appetiser before the main course. It doesn't increase my power, but it does help keeping me full for an hour or so. Now where was I? Oh yes, how could forget" Cell turned back to cliff, leaving the remains where they were.

As he got back to the edge, the rain finally stopped, beams of light broke through the dark clouds, signalling the end of the wet weather for now. Cell shook his wings, ridding off most of the water that stained them.

"Finally, a break in the weather. Things are really going well for me" he leaped of the edge, coming down like a falling missile, landing on the level ground near the city. The android landed grass kneeling down, breaking the hard mass of land, marking some cracks in the ground from his impact. Unfazed by the landing, Cell continued onto the city, sprinting across plains with high speed. His legs made that mechanic sound every step he took.

"Look out West City, the nightmare has returned! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!".

Inside the city, most of the citizens of the wealthy town walked among the pathways, wheeled cars dominated the roads while hover cars took to the air, flying over the city. A blimp could also be seen hovering around the populated area, showing off advertisments for a dinner special of some sort.

Among the walking civilians, Krillin was carrying a bunch of grocery bags, at least 7 or 8 of them, on an errand for Bulma before going back to Master Roshi's place. Little did the bald man know, the terror of the earth was about to return, though he had more important things to do other than thinking about negative things.

"Uh, I could simply just fly, but then I'd just be attracting a whole bunch of attention to myself...(Sigh) darn it, I wish something would happen sooner or later".

**Not much to say, so at least I'm not wasting your time. Still, I got this up and feel happy about it. Have a nice day people"**


	4. A dinner for one

Standing high above the city and watching the unaware civilians down below, Cell has a clear and perfect attack. He could feast on these people right now, but something told him to be cautious of his whereabouts. He stood atop the highest building in west city, the tallest tower, where nobody could see the deadly biological android.

"Hmm...something doesn't seem right. I could take every one of these morsels right now, but something doesn't feel right..." His eyes scanned every major part of his surroundings, feeling a power level quite close to him.

He looked down at the capsule corp. building and there, he saw Krillin walking up to the front of the large building. Cell's pupils widened in surprise.

"Ah! Excellent. Krillin is one of the weak ones, he'll be much easy to take care of. A little payback for what he did to me at that airport would be very appreciated" the capsule corp. building was not far from this gargantuan tower Cell stood on, but far enough for him to devour some people before he gets notified.

"Time to get started then, Bwe he he" Cell murmured, staring at his feast.

On the streets of the city, life was as normal as ever. The cars just simply going by, pedestrians go on their daily tasks, construction continues to make the city bigger. At a diner, groups of people wait patiently for their meals to come, but it's taking a bit longer than expected.

"Hey! where the heck is my damn crisped chicken! I want my noodles, where are they! I'm not waiting any longer here!" these people have been waiting too long and is causing an uproar of anger.

"Please, calm down, I'll go check on the progress, please stay seated!" the woman who serves the meals, trying desperately to settle the angry customers down.

"They better be doing something, I paid a lot of cash here!" said a fat man in black suit dressings, who looked very familiar.

"Don't worry sir, I'll have a look" she said and made a run straight for the kitchen.

"I used to be the richest man in Ginger town until it got blown up somehow, and still I get this crap!" he had revealed himself as one of Cell's victims. Now revived but without the town, he has begun to live in West City. This will be another most unfaithful day for him.

The woman entered was about to enter the kitchen.

"Guys, what is taking so lo- OH MY GOD!" there she saw him, the monster, absorbing the last chef with his stinger. There were plenty of white clothing all over the place, accounting at least 6 others had been absorbed. Cell pulled his tail out of the last set of clothing. He stood next to the oven across from the entrance of kitchen, turning to the woman, who was seized with fear.

"Hmm, how nice of you to join. Dinner is just getting started!" Cell turned his mass around and walked towards the defenceless waitress.

"NOOO!" she ran out of the kitchen, but Cell raised his right arm and unleashed a yellow blast at her just as she exits out. The energy engulfed her, disintegrating the woman entirely. It went on to blowing up the entrance to the diner, grabbing everyone's attention, awestricken by the small explosion it created. Everyone turned to see where it came from

There they saw him. The creature, the monster of Ginger town and Nicky town, the form before the second and perfect forms. The one that had terrorised the Earth not 20 hours ago. The creature stepped out of the damaged kitchen entrance, stepping on the ash of that person and the damage the yellow energy created.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?" a man in a white shirt and brown jeans called out.

The fat man's eyes were drawn to the stinger. He was in disbelief, but at the same time, horror and fear grabbed him. He remembered Cell, remembered the time he was caught and felt the agonising pain of being absorbed. The sight of seeing Cell now absolutely terrified him.

"No...NO! THAT'S THE THING THAT DESTROYED GINGER TOWN! THE ONE THAT KILLED SO MANY PEOPLE" the fat man pointed at Cell. The orifice organ of Cell's face smiled.

"He he he, I'm glad you remember me old one...happy to see me back?" Cell's sinister laughed grippe everyone's mind, believing what the fat man had said.

"Everyone said you were dead! They lied!" the fat man slammed his fists on the table, a tear escaped his right eye. He never wanted to see the monster again, but now...he didn't know what to think.

"Well of course they lied. I...am...INVINCIBLE!" Cell jumped and sped towards the fat man, preparing to kill him...again.

"NO, NO!" the fat man got up but was suddenly stricken down. Standing on his back with his left foot, Cell had caught him, and hanged his tail over the fat man's back.

"Hmm, one last thing before you become a part of me" Cell whispered the man's ear. The whimpering cries of the fat man had mostly block what Cell was gonna say, but nevertheless,

"Welcome back home" with one, devastating impale with his tail, the fat man was once again, another victim of Cell.

"ACK! AGHHHHH!" the screams, the deathly screams of the fat man had struck everyone's hearts. They watched, being sucked away by Cell's lethal stinger. He was beginning to age again as his innards were drained into the tail and morphed into energy for his own being. His eyes were slowly sucked away, the cracking bones could be heard, and the black clothes thinned and thinned until he became a part of Cell once again. The onlookers stared at Cell.

"Ha ha ha! Good to have him back in the system...now for the rest of you" Cell turned to the bystanders. They're eyes widened in panic, as they were next. Suddenly, the man in the white shirt smashed his chair at Cell, hoping to have knock him out...it was an inevitable failure.

Cell turned, angered by the sudden attack. His pupils thinned as he punched the man under his jaw, about to send him flying, but he grabbed his left wood pulled down onto the floor, smashing his entire body against it and instantly killing him.

Everyone was still staring in horror. The only to bravely attack Cell was killed in less than 3 seconds. The insectoid creature turned to everyone once more.

"Now (cracks neck from side to side), let's get really started"


	5. Chaos within West city

Multiple energy yellow blasts were unleashed all over the city, fueling up to be a blazing inferno instead of an empty town like he did with Ginger town and Nikki town. Civilians were running for their very lives at the monster known only as Cell hunted them down, one by one for their energy as well as becoming a full course meal. Whatever he left behind was utter destruction of West city's high rise apartments and worn clothing left by the victims.

Cell treaded along one of the street roads, seeing innocent bystanders staring at him in complete and stunning shock, "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?...That's turned into an old saying…what do you think Humans?" he raised a brow and gave them a death stare for their own good.

The family of 3, a mother, father and a small boy ran away through one of the alleys that have been tainted by teenager's graffiti, desperately trying to get as far as they can from the green insect like monster. They tried to stay together as the mother picked up the little boy.

"It's gonna be okay! It's gonna be okay Jimmy!" she tried to assure her son as the father led them to safety, but he stopped as gasped in horror.

Cell was standing in front of them with arms crossed, "Now that's not how you properly introduce other strangers, a little 'Hi' would've been quite nice" he gradually but terrifyingly walked towards them with a sadistic smile on his face.

"ALICIA! RU-" his stinger entered the father's backside as he turned around to alert his family, being cut off from his sentence as his body is slowly drained down to almost nothing.

"NO!" Alicia screamed in horror as Cell dropped him on the ground and finished the victim. The alleyway was too dark to see anything except for the way they came in. Knowing that the creature was still going to get her no matter what she did, she gently but hurried to place her 6 year old child.

"Run Jimmy! Don't ever look back, find somewhere safe and stay there" her left leg was suddenly wrapped around by Cell's green and black dotted tail, "AGGHHH!" the boy stood in wonder and right, seeing his mother dragged into the dark, where she'll never be seen again.

The kid ran from the alleyway, terrified that his parents are gone and has now become an orphan. The fires raged around him on almost every building in the downtown district. He saw clothes laying almost everywhere, even seeing dead people shot by death ray beams, a trait of Frieza since his cells are within Imperfect Cell's infastucture.

"Mommy…Daddy!" he called out to them, almost about to cry.

"They're not here little boy…not anymore" Cell stalked up behind him.

Krillin ran out the front of CapsuleCorp and saw the utter destruction that he witnessed. It was unbelievable, after just fighting and defeating Perfect Cell, how could another villain just waltz out of nowhere and attack West city. Who was behind all this?

"Why in the world would they do this? It's…IT'S UNCALLED FOR, ITS NOT FAIR TO THESE PEOPLE!" he took off into the air, trying to find the source of all this chaos.


End file.
